A Bite from a Vipper
by Coleee13
Summary: I didn't want to be at the WWE tour and I certainly didn't want to be dragged into the WWE universe by ape man himself; or is Vipper more appropriate? Anyway, there is no way in hell I will be a double for some stuck up, two faced, blonde bimbo, Diva. But then again, I did say I wouldn't ever be caught dead at a WWE Tour... God, does that mean I have been beaten by a snake/ape?


-_All work by Nicole Keeling (id. 2162937) is copyright under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivs 3.0 Unported License._

"If you don't get your arse back here Tammy I will personally kill you the second I find you." I shouted above the noise of the crowd, as I walked around aimlessly; trying to find the culprit who had left me standing alone in the VIP section.

The funny part was that I didn't have a VIP badge.

This can only end badly. For Tammy that is.

"Tammy, trust me I will find you!" I screamed at the top of voice as I walked through an opening, which would lead me out the darkness, and sighed.

I didn't even want to come to some stupid WWE Tour. I had no idea who the people were. I had no idea whether they were acting or not and I had no idea what the plots were. I mean who is arguing with who and what the hell for. Couldn't they just be grown up about things and talk? Wait no, where would the entertainment be in that.

I shook my head before I quickly peaked around a corner and checked the coast was clear; however I don't know what the hell I was checking for. I had come because, my so called best friend, Tammy, had begged me to go with her and wouldn't stop until I accepted it.

I was forced!

See I'm a good friend! Why can't she be? Instead of buying me a coke or a chocolate bar to say thank you; like a normal friend would do, she had taken the easy way out. She had just left me stood on my own in the middle of nowhere.

She was so dead when I found her. No exceptions.

Suddenly my pocket began to vibrate; I didn't know if it was on silent or not because I couldn't hear anything properly over the music that filled that section of backstage. Hoping, praying even, that it was Tammy I dug in the back pockets of my jeans for my phone.

"Hello?" I shouted into it, pressing my free hand to my ear to drown out the sounds, when the caller Id was empty.

"It's Tam. Where the hell are you Annie?" I stopped where I was; multi-tasking was never my forte, and looked around for some sign to indicate where she could find me.

"I don't know. I think I'm in the VIP section but I can promise anything!" I explained loudly. "Why did you leave me?" I asked when she failed to reply a few seconds later.

"I didn't, the crowd moved remember. C M Punk came down through the stalls and everyone moved." I narrowed my eyes, who the hell was C M Punk? I really wasn't the right person to bring along to this. Then I smiled as I realised something.

She wouldn't bring me again. I wouldn't be in this maze of bewilderment ever again. Woo hoo!

"I'm coming to find you. Don't move any further." She told me and I nodded even though I knew there was no way in hell she would of noticed.

"I won't." I promised and before I could say something insulting; that was our friendship I suppose, she hung up on me. I sighed as I rolled my shoulders, it was closing in on midnight and my body was shutting down, and pulled my ear phones out my pocket. Hey, why not make myself deaf instead of them doing it for me. A smile formed on my face the minute I put them in and my thumb pressed play.

I stood like that for about twenty minutes, before anger finally invaded my happiness.

I won't. I will not.

I won't go. I will hold it.

I will keep my promise.

Like hell I would! When a girls gotta go a girls gotta go!

Shaking my head and walking at an increased pace, I scanned the hallway for a bathroom. With the amount of people I have seen there has to be a bathroom down here. If there isn't I'm complaining and not coming here again. Well I wasn't coming back even if there is a bathroom; but they don't need to know that, do they?

At last, after minutes of searching, I came across one; which had 'STAFF ONLY' displayed on it but that didn't mean anything to me, and I threw the door open and ran in.

Feeling refreshed; who wouldn't? I replaced the ear phones in my ears and ran my damp hands along the front of my jeans. Drying them would take far too long, I had to find my way back to the place I promised Tammy I would be. Whereever that was.

As I walked along the familiar hallway; yay, I wasn't lost as much, I sighed and looked down at my music player, switching the song when I realised that I had became bored of it, which wasn't difficult for me.

I didn't look up when I collided with something; the usual reaction; but then again by now we all know I'm not normal, I just stared down at the floor and blinked a few times. I had to refocus my eye sight, everything had blurred; which was not helpful when it was already slightly dark.

"Are you even meant to be back here?" A voice said from above me and I rolled my eyes, great no eye sight and stupid questions. The best combination in the world.

Not bothering to answer the guy; you could tell it was by the voice, well I hope it was a guy, I raised my hand to my forehead and slowly began to massage my temple. This day had not turned out well at all. I must be a disease or something; I have the unlimited ability to ruin days out.

"Are you going to even answer me?" The guy asked and this time I heard anger penetrating his tone; couldn't he see I was struggling? Didn't he realise I was struggling? God he is selfish, and we haven't even had a conversation yet.

"I would if I could see properly." I snapped at him, keeping my head facing the ground. "Then I'd be able to tell you what a jerk you are being." I continued as I closed my eyes; dizziness getting the better of me. God, all I did was walk into him. Was he made of stone or something? "Because let's face it. You didn't even check if I was alright. Which I'm not."

"Annie!" I heard my name being called and immediately I sighed, couldn't I have a minute's peace? Was that even impossible in this place? "Annie, are you out here?" The voice finally registered in my frazzled mind and my head snapped up.

Finally, someone who would care for me.

However, before I could turn around and make my way towards Tammy, the guy caught my arm and pulled me back so I could face him. Wow this guy had problems. Then, after insulting him for a few seconds, I finally looked at the person who I had been talking to.

His eyes did nothing but capture mine, his muscled and tattooed arms; why the hell wasn't he wearing a shirt? Were put in between us, holding me at an arms width so he could survey my face, what he was _actually_ doing!

"Can I help you?" I spat at him. Didn't he know it was against the law to manhandle a woman? Well I didn't even know whether it was or not, so if he didn't I can't hold that against him.

"You-you," He stammered and I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling my anger build more when I heard my name being called louder with more anger present in the tone. She want not going to like me not being where she told me, and yes, if you haven't guessed it, Tammy IS a control freak. Strange I know but a control freak no less.

"Yes, me Annie, you big ape." I mocked in a simple and clear tone, rolling my eyes for the first time since we had met; after all I couldn't do it when I first spoke to him because I couldn't see.

"No, I'm Randy Orton." He said and when I shrugged; why did I want to know that? He raised his eyebrows. "Don't you know who I am?" He asked and I laughed in mid reply.

"Of course I know who you are," I lied, sarcasm evident in my voice. "You're a big ape." I repeated and before he could reply I continued. "Now, let go of me." I told him, a warning in my voice; I knew black belt karate after all; okay I know brown belt I just didn't show up to my graduation thingy to receive my black belt.

"In a second." He told me and that was it! Before he knew what was happening I took hold of his hand with both of mine and spun him over, causing him to fall onto his back. However my plan backfired when he didn't release me and as a result I fell to the ground with him and ultimately on top of him.

I led there for a minute in silence; amazed I had managed to do it after no practice for over ten years, I had learnt it when I was in my teens after all. "Now, will you let go of me, ape man?" I said and when he shook his head and smiled up at me I sighed before I glared at him. "Impossible!" I muttered as I rose from the ground, and him, and stood up; trying to brush the dust and dirt off my clothes with one hand, which is more difficult than it seems.

He dragged me, with one hand, along the hallway, through corridors and locker rooms; the only part I didn't mind, I am only female after all, before he finally stopped at an office. Immediately I was narrowing my eyes at him.

Yeah I wanted to go into an office because?

I wanted to be alone with him because?

I did not want this!

"Here goes." He said as he opened the door once he knocked and received the entrance grant.

"Here goes whhh-" He cut me off as he dragged me again into the room, which was filled with men; some dressed in suits and some in costumes; not like Halloween costumes though.

"I have the perfect plot!" Orton suddenly announced and if all eyes weren't already on us they were now.

Soon enough, the room was filled with hoots of laughter and agreements.

"What? The hell?" I asked, confused completely.

"She is the perfect double for Kelly Kelly." A large, fully built man; with the slogan 'Rise Above Hate' displayed on his t-shirt, said before he nodded towards me and smiled. "Welcome to the WWE universe kid,"

What the hell had ape guy gotten me into?

X

Hey, so this is my first attempt at a fan fic. What did you all think?


End file.
